Drivetrain refers to a general term for the plurality of devices for transmitting the energy generated by an engine to the drive wheels, and is constituted by the engine, clutch, transmission, drive shaft, propeller shaft, differential gears, drive wheels, etc. In the performance evaluation test for drivetrains, the durability performance, quality, etc. thereof are evaluated by actually continuously driving a transmission with an engine. In recent years, as a system that performs such tests of drivetrains, a system has been proposed that generates the drive torque inputted to a work with a motor instead of with an actual engine.
With an actual engine, cyclical torque variation arises due to the combustion process in each cylinder. For this reason, the torque command generation device generates a motor-generated-torque command signal by compositing an AC signal of a predetermined excitation frequency and excitation amplitude and a DC signal for driving at a predetermined acceleration/deceleration, and inputs this to a motor driving device (e.g., inverter) (e.g., refer to Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3). The test system for drivetrains thereby performs a test imitating an actual engine.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-71520
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H8-83127
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-287986